Nezikchened
|text1=Normal |item2= |text2=Hard |item3= |text3=Echned Zekin}} Nezikchened is a level 187 black demon that has to be defeated three different times during the Legends' Quest. He is also among the strongest demons in the game. At the start of each fight he drains a player's prayer points. Like all demons, he is also vulnerable to the effects of demonbane weapons. He has a very peculiar habit of calling the player 'Vacu'. According to the Shaman Ungadulu 'Vacu' was the name for the evil priests who served the 'demons of the underworld'. Despite being a black demon, he is not considered one for the purpose of a Slayer assignment. He can be fought in the Nightmare Zone after the quest is complete, but will not drain prayer points there. First battle Nezikchened has possessed Ungadulu, the shaman of the Kharazi Jungle. Players must use the book of binding on him to reveal his true form. He will then drain the player's prayer and use melee on them. He can be easily defeated if they drink a prayer potion and then use protect from melee. Stabbing him with demonbane weapons or throwing a vial of holy water at him can weaken him. This is thought to be the easiest of Nezikchened's three phases, as it is very predictable and only one prayer will be needed. Second battle Nezikchened appears again disguised as the ghost Echned Zekin, an anagram for Nezikchened, and will ask players to kill the spirit Viyeldi. Players who do so will save time but will have to fight Ranalph Devere, Irvig Senay, and San Tojalon at the final part of the quest. Players who do not kill Viyeldi will not have to face these foes, and will receive a Holy force card from Ungadulu, which also will weaken him. Whichever path they choose, when players return to Echned Zekin, he will turn into Nezikchened and fight the player. This time he drains the player's prayer unless they use the holy force spell card on him. He uses a weak magic attack at first, then switches to melee. This fight is relatively similar to the first one, in terms of difficulty. Final battle At the end of the quest, players must fight the demon one last time. He uses a powerful magic attack and melee, and again he drains prayer at the beginning. A possible way to defeat him involves drinking a prayer potion, using protect from magic, and hiding in the trees with a ranged weapon. If players chose the "short" route during the quest, he will also spawn Ranalph Devere, Irvig Senay and San Tojalon one at a time in an attempt to weaken the player. After the player has delivered the final blow to Nezikchened, he will exclaim "I am beaten by a mere mortal...I will revenge myself upon you!" and the player automatically and sarcastically responds "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Heard it all before" right before Nezikchened bursts into flames and dies as he burns into ashes. Fighting strategy Nezikchened uses two attacking styles; melee if you are close-up and a black magical attack from a distance. The demon is somewhat resistant to magic and ranged. If a player takes too long to kill him, he will teleport away, forcing you to restart the battle. Melee attacks with a dragon weapon and protect from melee turned on work well in dispatching him quickly. Some prayer potions are necessary to fight Nezikchened because he will reduce your prayer points to around a tenth of whatever prayer points you have remaining. Nezikchened has the ability to hit through protect from melee, however, the chance of this happening is so low, it will probably occur only once during the quest. It is recommended the player keep their life points above 20 at all times. For battle 1: Nezikchened uses his prayer drain in only one hit, and it is at the beginning. You will still have enough prayer points to use protect from melee for a few seconds, and those are the seconds to use your prayer potions. His defence, which is the only combat stat that matters if you use prayer, is not very high. Battle 2: Some players have reported that the demon doesn't even use his magic attack at all in the fight. Even if he does, it will only be 1-2 attack, so protect from melee can be used throughout the battle, as long as you have a little food. If the player fights Nezikchened from a distance while protecting from magic, he may throw a dagger (if the player took the short route and used the obsidian dagger) which may do some amount of damage, although there is a chance the player will dodge this attack. Assuming he uses the attack, the demon will only throw the dagger once throughout the course of the fight. Battle 3: This is the hardest battle. Initially, Nezikchened gets a few free strikes at you and he will also attack when the player is helpless during the intermissions between each warrior (if the short route was taken) but these strikes can be negated with protect from melee. After that, if you are using melee, he won't even bother using magic, so protect from melee can be held. However, the one time that Nezikchened usually hits through protect from melee tends to be in this last battle. See also *Legends' Quest Category:Bosses Category:Quest monsters